There is a great number of patents that describe methods and technical means for SCENAR-therapy (for example, the following RU patents: 2325929, 2325930, 2155614, 2161904, 2211712, 2113249 etc.) as well as treatment options for various diseases that include SCENAR-therapy (see, for example, RU patents: 2405595, 2377032, 2344852, 2380124, 2294216, 2250785, 2175564, 2296551, 2285550, 2212907).
There is a method of electric stimulation of biological tissues by stimuli supplied through electrodes, monitoring the tissue response to the stimuli and controlling the stimulus width and amplitude based on the tissue response of the biological object (see International Application WO0209809A1, A61N1/36 published on 7 Feb. 2002).
In this method of electric pulse stimulation, single stimuli are used, and stimulus width (duration) and amplitude are controlled based on the tissue response. Generating the stimuli without an inductive energy storage unit makes the parametric control of their waveform impossible, and controlling only two stimulus parameters narrows down the opportunities for optimizing the stimulation according to the tissue response as well as the functionality of electric stimulation, and, as a result, its effectiveness decreases.
There is a method of electric stimulation that involves exposing tissues of a biological object to stimuli supplied through electrodes and controlling stimulus duration according to the estimated electrophysiological parameters of interelectrode tissues, with the measurements taken during the exposure of the biological object to the electric stimulation (see International Application WO1990010472 A1, A61N1/36, published on 20 Sep. 1990).
There is also a method of SCENAR therapy (disclosed in RU patent 2355443, A61N1/36, published on 20 May 2009) which includes the exposure of a biological object's tissues to the stimuli generated using an inductive energy storage unit and supplied to the said tissues through electrodes, excitation (due to the said effect) of electric oscillations in the biological tissues between the electrodes, and the adaptive control of stimulus duration in accordance with the body response to the electric stimulation, excluding the occurrence of pain during SCENAR-therapy.
In these SCENAR-therapies the tissues of a biological object are exposed to single stimuli and only the stimulus duration (or frequency and duration) is (are) controlled. This makes it impossible to control the waveform of a single stimulus and the parameters of stimulus bursts, which reduces the extent of exposure optimization according to the body's response and the narrows down the functionality of electric stimulation.
In terms of technical essence, the closest to the claimed method is the method of electric stimulation adopted for the prototype, comprising the exposure of tissues of a biological object to the stimuli generated using an inductive energy storage unit and supplied to these tissues through electrodes, excitation (due to the said effect) of electric oscillations in the oscillating circuit formed by the inductance of the said inductive energy storage unit and the impedance of interelectrode tissues, and controlling the duration of electric stimulation and/or the stimulus waveform according to the electrochemical processes in the biological tissues exposed to the stimuli (see RU patent 2325929, IPC A61N1/08 A61N1/36, published on 10 Jun. 2008).
The disadvantage of the prototype method is the impossibility of controlling the stimuli based on the current values of the electrical oscillation parameters and, in particular, the lack of synchronization of the next stimulus with the phase of free oscillations of the previous stimulus in the burst. Consequently, the adaptation of the electrical stimulation to the condition of the stimulated tissues and the functionality of electric stimulation decrease, which results in reduced effectiveness of electric pulse therapy. In this case, the patient may have pain when exposed to electric stimuli, which impairs the comfort of therapy.